


An One Piece fanfic: [AceLu] Petrichor

by Mạc La (Mlac05)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, soft
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlac05/pseuds/M%E1%BA%A1c%20La
Summary: Ace nhớ, hắn gặp Lufy vào năm mùa  em lên 7 còn hắn đã 10...Edit từ từ~~~Cầu nhận xét huhu
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace





	An One Piece fanfic: [AceLu] Petrichor

Hôm đó, trời hiu hiu nắng, đâu đó còn lưu lại dư âm hơi lạnh cuối xuân, đầu hè. Cho đến khi em đến. Mang theo mặt trời của riêng mình tới làm ấm không gian xung quanh.

Kể từ lần đầu gặp mặt, Luffy lúc nào cũng lẽo đẽo bám theo Ace như cái đuôi nhỏ. Hình ảnh này sẽ rất dễ thương nếu Ace không cố tình bỏ em một mình giữa rừng lúc trời chập tối, mém biến em thành mồi cho sư tử hay suýt khiến Luffy thành bữa ngon cho cá sấu. Những việc kể trên, ngày nào cũng tiếp diễn. Thường xuyên đến mức, không chỉ người ngoài mà người anh em chí cốt của Ace – Sabo cũng lầm tưởng rằng Ace và Luffy có mối thù giết cha. Ngạc nhiên hơn nữa, Sabo, đồng phạm, sau đó lại chuyển sang tội nghiệp Luffy, nói tốt thay em rất nhiều lần. Tuy nhiên, điều đó chả ích gì khi lòng hắn vẫn đang rối như tơ vò. Thú thật, Ace không ghét Luffy. Chỉ là... Mỗi lần nhìn khuôn mặt cười tươi rói, người hắn như có hàng nghìn con kiến đang bò, tim mất khống chế mà đập loạn. Hắn chưa từng như thế trước đây, đó có lẽ là lý do vì sao hắn luôn cố gắng đẩy em ra khỏi tầm mắt mình dù đôi lúc (hoặc là rất nhiều) vô tình dẫn em vào nguy hiểm.

Đỉnh điểm (và đồng thời cũng là bước ngoặt) của mọi sự khó chịu hắn dành cho em là khi hắn đã bỏ em lại chỗ Porchemy để bảo vệ cái rương của bọn hắn. Hắn giận em lắm, vì em đã làm vướng víu tay chân của bọn hắn. Nhưng đồng thời, hắn cũng rất cảm ơn em. Cảm ơn em đã không nói ra vị trí rương kho báu của bọn anh, Luffy.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary lừa đấy :)) Mỗi chap ngắn ngắn thôi, tầm dưới 500 chữ. Nhả trước 11 chap làm quà cho chị Lyn yêu của em nhé <3 Phần còn lại từ từ em nhả tiếp he he.


End file.
